The present invention relates to a new form of Pennisetum alopecuroides plant named ‘Piglet’. ‘Piglet’ is a seedling of Pennisetum alopecuroides ‘Hameln’, not patented, characterized by a short habit of 40-45 cm, compared to the taller habit of 90 cm of the parent plant. The new plant was found as a seedling by the inventor growing in the ground in close proximity to a block of 1 gallon Pennisetum alopecuroides ‘Hameln’ in Hebron, Ill. in 1999. The selection of this plant was due to a shorter habit. Asexual, vegetative division propagation has been the only means of reproduction. Propagation has taken place at Hebron, Ill. since 2002. In 2003 we planted 60 plants in the field. To date these plants have remained uniform in height. The new Pennisetum has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the parent after making over 1550 vegetative divisions from 2002 to 2005.